Information handling devices (“devices”) come in a variety of forms, for example laptop computing devices, tablet computing devices, smart phones, e-readers, navigation devices, and the like. Such devices are often mobile and carried by a user or otherwise routinely accessed by the user.
Currently a common user interface device is a touch sensitive surface, e.g., a touch screen display included with a tablet computing device. Such devices typically have a 10-25 mm edge surrounding the touch screen display. This non-functional bezel or edge area allows for easier internal board/antenna mounting. Additionally, when the user is holding the tablet, it provides an area for the user to place hands/fingers and hold the tablet display without actually touching the input area of the touch screen display, avoiding committing of inadvertent actions via touching in the active input area.